This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This 70 month prospective, randomized study will determine whether milk allergic children who tolerate low, medium or high doses of baked-milk and are subjected to frequent attempts at dose-escalation are more likely than children not subjected to frequent dose-escalation to achieve increases in their tolerated dose of milk at 46 months. This study will also attempt to delineate clinical phenotypes of milk-allergic patients based upon their response to various forms of milk proteins that vary in dose, extent of heat-denaturation and abundance of casein or whey proteins;to identify biomarkers differentiating the various subgroups;to elucidate immunologic changes that accompany acquisition of tolerance;and to determine at study end (46 months) whether participants in the baked milk dosing regimens are more likely (20% or greater difference in outcome) than non-participating comparison children to tolerate unheated milk.